Tied By A Red Thread
by uss71832
Summary: All that Rachael Mangrove wants to do after moving to NY from New Orleans is to make her store, The Country Crafter a big success. She get that and so much more after meeting Leo and the turtles after a mugging attempt. (I do NOT own TMNT, New Orleans or ANYTHING for that fact!)Does get lemony. so rating and warning given ye.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel cowered underneath the car, heart hammering in her chest, trying not to breathe heavy. A few minutes ago she had closed the door to her new shop with a sense of accomplishment and had turned to see three men towering over her. One of them smiled at her and placed his hand on the glass window behind her.

"Hello sweetheart, we're the welcoming committee. Since you're new here, let me let you know that we're willing to give you a discount on 'protection' for your new shop."

"What do you mean, protection?" She stammered, her New Orleans accent giving her nervousness away.

"Just what we said, Cajun. This is New York and we charge out of state visitors a tax to protect their shops from...accidents." He smiled at her again, leaning forward to blow a breath that smelled like last week's gumbo into her face.

"Well, thank you for your kind hospitality, but I think I'll just say…no!" She ducked under the man's arm and ran. The three took off after her, their laughs as well as curses burned her ears with fear, lending her speed to her footsteps. She ran a few blocks and hid around the corner, pulling out her cell phone. Damn! The thing was dead again. She went to take off again when a large hand grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the wall. Her head knocked into it and blood dripped into her eyes, stunning her momentarily. The thug threw her against a SUV and she took the opportunity to slide down and rolled under it, trying to think about what to do, trying to clear her head of the pain and dizziness.

"Come out, little Cajun, we just want to party." The man who threw her against the SUV was on his hands and knees, trying to reach under the SUV for her. Another of his friends was on the other side, reaching for her. She screamed and there was a sudden scuffle. The two men disappeared and she heard bangs, slams, yells and then nothing. She waited a few more moments before she ventured out, wiping the blood out of her eyes. The three men were down and tied up, she looked around and felt her knees give out and she fell to the ground.

What must have been a while later, she came to being carried by someone. She moaned and the person stopped.

"Are you all right ma'am?" a man's voice asked. It was kind and full of compassion.

"No. Had a bunch of gators pounding on my head."

The person chuckled and began walking carefully again. "We're almost back to your shop. It's the Country Crafter, right?"

"Hm hum. My apartments are on the third and fourth floors. How did you know?" She tried to open her eyes but they were sealed shut by blood. "I can't open my eyes."

"My brother took a look at it and we've got a makeshift bandage on it. He said that you won't need any stitches, just a good cleaning and fresh bandages. Oh, um you had a card in your pocket."

"Oh, he's a EMT?"

"Well, sort of. What's your name?"

"Rachael, Rachael Mangrove."

"I'm Leonardo. I like your accent. You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm from New Orleans. Just moved here and wondering if I made a BIG mistake."

Leonardo chuckled and the sound vibrated through her bones. "No, at least give the city a chance."

She shifted a little in Leo's arms and brought a hand up. His chest was hard, like he was wearing a bulletproof vest. "Are you a police officer?"

"No, why do you ask that? Hey we're at your shop. Let me have your keys and I'll take you up and get you settled. "

"I usually don't invite strange men to my home, just so you know. I asked that because aren't you wearing a Kevlar vest and did you see who rescued me?"

"Um no; it's kinda sorta complicated and it was myself and my three brothers. Our father taught us how to treat a lady with honor and respect, so don't worry."

"Well, we do look at things differently back in the South. It don't look right, but I ain't got much choice in the matter. Thank you for helpin' me." She pulled her keys out of her pocket and held them up. He adjusted his grip on her and took the keys. She felt two fingers and a thumb take them. A few minutes later Leo opened the apartment and set her down in the bathroom. She had been surprised at his strength, carrying her all the way upstairs without much heavy breathing from exertion. She felt her way to the towel rack and ran warm water on the washcloth she kept there.

"Well, if you're settled, I'll just go on home. Hope you have a better day tomorrow, Miss Mangrove."

"Please don't go yet Leonardo. Let me offer you a little Southern hospitality. Just let me get this cleaned up and…" she trailed off as she scrubbed the blood out of her eyes and got a good look at Leonardo. Her eyes widened and she blinked several times.

Leonardo was an almost six foot tall turtle wearing a blue mask that hid his eyes, sword sheaths in a harness at his back and guards on his knees and elbows, leather bands surrounded his strong wrists.

"Well, I know we have big gators at home, but you're the biggest reptile I've ever seen."

"You're not shocked or afraid?"

She turned to him, thought a moment and realized that she wasn't as shocked or afraid as she should have been. "I've read all the urban legends before I came here, so I was kinda disappointed when I didn't see any sewer gators or twenty foot tall rats. We have a lot of strange things in the bayou ourselves. My daddy also taught us to never judge a person by sight, you might miss the best thing in your life."

Leo gave her a brilliant smile that made her cheeks redden and her heart drop into her stomach. "You should meet Leatherhead and my Master Splinter." He was rather good looking for a turtle, rather buff in fact.

"Well, let me get cleaned up and I'll make you up some tea."

After several minutes of scrubbing and cursing in Creole French, Leo finally took the cloth from her and finished cleaning the cut. He took the ointment and bandage from her and gently taped the wound closed.

"Thank you sir. You are a turtle and a gentleman."

He laughed and allowed her to take him to her living room. In the light he could now look her over. She was about five four, maybe even five five. She had long silver-gold hair. She had braided it up but was now coming out of the braid. She had emerald green eyes with turquoise flecks. Her eyes made his breath catch in his throat. She directed him to the couch.

"You just have a seat and I'll get us some tea and cakes."

She was as good as her word, for minutes after he heard the teakettle whistle, she was back in with a teapot and a tray with cups, crème, sugar, honey, plates and cakes. She put the tray on the table and poured two cups. "Sugar and crème?"

"No, I think that I'll try it without." He took the plate she offered with the cake and cup.

Rachel dropped in two lumps of sugar and poured herself some tea. She noticed him watching her and blushed. Leo's head shot up and he looked toward the door. She looked toward the door as someone knocked on the other side. When she looked back, Leo was gone and his cup and plate was gone.

She got up to answer the door. On the other side were two police officers. "Are you Rachel Mangrove?"

"Yes sir?"

"May we please come in? We heard you were a victim of an attempted mugging. "

"Oh, please come in. Have a seat and let me get you some tea."

"How did you get home?"

"I don't know. One of those men threw me against the wall and I don't remember anything else until I woke up outside my front door with my head bandaged."

One of the officers bent forward to look at her forehead. "Woah, that's pretty nasty. Are you sure you don't need medical attention?"

"We people from the South are a lot tougher than we look. Ever been to Bourbon Street?"

The other officer chuckled and sat down on the couch. "Yeah, I've been a victim of Mardi Gras." She laughed went and then got two more cups and plates. She noticed that Leo's cup and plate were in the sink. She smiled and nodded, walking back into the living room.

The police officers took her report but she never wavered in her story that she gave them. They finally convinced her to go to the hospital to get checked out. Now the right side of her face was purple and bruised. They didn't have to put in stitches but did recommend an antibiotic.

Nothing happened for the next few days. Her small staff of people were appalled about what had happened but being New Yorkers, understood that things needed to be done and the grand opening was in a week, jokingly telling her that a simple mugging wouldn't let them open the store on time.

She kept looking for him on the rooftops at night and thought she saw a shadow on the rooftop on the building across the street one night. She felt silly, but waved at the shadow. The shadow would turn and disappear after this. She couldn't stop thinking about Leo, dreaming about him carrying her in his strong arms. She hadn't lied, she saw him as a person, not just a turtle.

The grand opening went better than she expected. People came in to sign up for classes, yarn and quilting material flying off the shelves. Her retail people were hard put to keep things stocked. She felt very tired but full of accomplishment. She spent several minutes after the closing sitting in the rocking chair by the fake fireplace in the back classroom, working on a wedding quilt, her first New York commission. She had cut the pieces earlier during her lunch and was piecing it together with running stitches. She reached across to her pin case and accidently knocked it off. Before she could try to grab it, a green three-fingered hand caught it deftly without a single pin falling. Leonardo placed the case back on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're real handy to have around."

With only the illumination of the fake fireplace, Leonardo's smile was brilliant as he pulled up a stool and sat down. "Are you all right?" His fingers touched the side of her face, eyes filled with concern. Rachel felt her face tingling where his fingertips touched and a warm blush suffused her cheeks.

"Yes, it's almost healed. The grand opening went really well."

He looked around. "You do all of this?"

"Yes, if it can be done by a needle or otherwise, I can. Mom said I had a gift. I've been doing stuff like this since I was five. I'm surprised that so many 'modern' people still want to learn skills like this." She stretched and laid aside the quilt. "Time to head up, are you interested in the tea you never got to finish?"

"Sure, if you're not too tired."

"Nope, just let me bundle this up." She folded the pieces and led Leo upstairs to the apartment and in a few minutes later she brought in the tea and cakes. She took a moment to listen closely for any knocking at the door before sitting next to Leo.

"A lot of people would consider you a stalker."

"I know, but I had to be sure that you were all right." Leo said. He sipped his tea and looked at her critically. "You must have had some training in the martial arts. Not a lot of people can see a ninja when they're trying to hide from someone."

"A little bit when I was younger. I guess because I do things that I have to concentrate on. Makes me see things that I guess people wouldn't take in consideration. Also growing up in a place like New Orleans, you see a lot of things that other people would consider crazy." She fiddled with her teaspoon, tucking up her legs under her.

"I hope you don't consider me a stalker now." He looked worried.

"I wouldn't have invited you up here if I thought that. I consider you a concered friend. Maybe that's naïve in this day and age, but that's just how I am. If we all acted scared of everyone else, this country would be rather sad to live in. "

Leonardo grinned and put his teacup down, extending his hand. "Then I'm glad to meet you, Rachael Mangrove."

She took it and shook his hand warmly. "I'm glad to meet you too Leonardo."

Months passed and Leonardo visited several times a week. Sometimes they would just talk or they would watch TV together. Sometimes he even helped a bit if she had a project due. His fingers were quite dexterous for being long and thick and having only two fingers and thumb. He was more than willing to pack a car for deliveries or help stock or any other little things that didn't get done during the day.

"This must be boring for you after fighting the Foot, being in the Battle Nexus and other stuff." She commented as she changed the light bulb in her yarn section.

'Actually it's quite relaxing." He commented, holding the ladder steady for her.

"So this is where you've been going." A rough New York voice commented behind her. Leo whirled around and drew one if his katanas. Rachel squeaked and grabbed the ladder tighter, dropping the blown light bulb. A dark green hand snatched the bulb out of midair and pulled it into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Geez you guys scared me." He sheathed his katana and Rachael climbed down the ladder. Three other turtles stepped into the light. 'Huh, you losing your focus over a GIRL?" The turtle in the red mask snorted.

"You all must be Leonardo's brothers. You're Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo." She nodded toward each of the turtles as she named them.

"Yup, Leo's told you a lot about us. It's too bad that he hasn't told us anything about you." Donatello said.

"Is she your girlfriend, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Girlfriend?" Rachael stammered, then blushed a firey scarlet color, Leo glanced at her and blushed as well.

"Would you guys knock it off."

"Why not make us?" Raphael grinned.

Rachael grabbed a broom behind her and brandished it at the turtles. "The first one that makes a move to wressle can pay for the damage AND clean it up." She hated how her Louisiana accent thickened when she got mad, but it seemed to make an impression on the turtles. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey, hot stuff, we get the point. Our friend April's the same way. She has an antique store."

"Leo's told me about April's store and what goes on there goes on here, y'all understand?"

"We got it. Hey Leo, maybe you should make her your girlfriend. She's spicy enough."

"Ain't your opinion, reptile man, that between me and him, gotcha?"

"Reptile man?" Raphael growled.

"To me you all are people, like any other and it seems like, most MEN in my life." She enunciated that while swiping at Raphael with the broom.

Raphael jumped back and started laughing at the top of his lungs, holding his stomach. Mikey gladly moved to his side and started pounding him on the back of the shell. Donatello shook his head.

"Seems like you made an impression on him, he laughs only at the people he likes."

She put the broom up and smiled brilliantly at him. "From what Leo's told me, I like you guys already. Want to come up?"

"If you've got hot chocolate and popcorn, I'll follow you around anywhere." Mikey piped up.

"I think I can make a gallon or two. Mr. Leonardo, would you do me the honor of escorting me to my door, so I don't get accosted by smart mouth brothers?"

That got another round of hysterical laughter from not only Raphael but Mikey as well. Donatello snorted at the two of them. Leo offered his arm to her and led them all upstairs.

"Man it's starting to get cold. I really hate winter." Raphael groused as he looked at the weather outside.

"I don't. Halloween is coming up and that's the one time of the year we can come out as we are and have some fun." Mikey said, diving into the bowl of popcorn.

Rachael carried out a tray of steaming cups. She handed them around and sat between Leo and Don on the couch. Raphael continued to stand next to the window, glowering at the rainstorm outside.

"Wow, this is really good!" Mikey stated, licking the side of his mouth.

"Thanks Mikey. I blend my own recepies. A little nutmeg and cinnamon makes all the difference."

The brothers stayed until the storm started to abate and then started to leave. "Um I know it's early, but what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

Leo looked at the others and shrugged. "I don't know yet, why?"

"I would like to have you all, Master Splinter and any of your friends over for dinner."

"Wow, I'm in." Mikey immediately chimed in.

"I think we'd better take her up on her offer. Last year April cooked and well….burned turkey is NOT my favorite." Donatello said, tapping his teeth with a finger thoughtfully.

The brothers winced at the memory of the burned turkey and inedible food. Even Casey and Mikey wouldn't touch it.

"Well, I promise not to burn it."

"We'll need to talk it over with Master Splinter. You guys go on ahead, I'm going to help Rachael clean up." Leo said, picking up the cups and putting them on the tray.

"You just want to be alone." Mikey wolf-whistled and Raphael slapped him on the back of the head. Don waved cheerily from the door. "It's been a real pleasure to meet you, Rachael."

"Likewise, Don. You boys behave yourselves and try not to get into too much trouble."

Leo had carried the cups to the kitchen and rinsed them out, putting them into the dishwasher. Rachael got out the mini-vacuum and cleaned up after Mikey.

He came out of the kitchen and watched her for a while, not knowing how to broach the subject. 'Well', he thought. 'Sometimes a frontal attack is the best, it's either yes or no.'

"Um Rachael, would you like to come up to the roof with me for a bit."

"Is it still raining?"

"No, I like getting the fresh air after a storm. I want to talk to you about something important."

"Sounds bad, let me grab a coat and an umbrella." She got them and followed Leo up the stairs. She felt nervous all of a sudden and blushed.

Outside the storm clouds were still numerous and there was a heavy feeling in the air of more rain. He went to the edge of the balustrade and put his hands on it. 'This is impossible. She's human and I'm…not.'

A small, slender hand came over his and grasped it. He turned his hand over and held hers. "Leo, you can tell me anything." Her eyes were warm with affection but worry about what was bothering Leo so much.

"I keep going over and over in my head what I want to say but I can't seem to talk to you or say anything." His heart pounded and felt like it dropped into his stomach.

"Then don't let the head say it. Maybe it be something your heart say, huh mon chere?"

He liked it when her accent deepened. He could listen to that drawl all day. He turned to her and fell to his knees, giving her a deep kowtow. "Wouldyoudothehonorofbecomingmygirlfriend?" He asked in one breath, almost horrified about what he asked her.

Rain started to pelt softly on them as moments ticked, then he heard something drop, he glanced to the side to see her umbrella hit the ground as she dropped to her knees in front of him. Her wet hands took his and raised him up. Her emerald eyes looked into his own with compassion and love.

"Leonardo, a gentlemen couldn't have asked me any better. I don't know where things will go, but let's take it one step, one day at a time. If you're going to be so brave, I want to admit that I think I've fallen in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you all day and waiting until I see you again."

She didn't know who moved first, but she found herself against Leo's hard plastron, head tucked under his, arms wrapped tight around her, one hand in her hair and the other against her shoulder blades, he was breathing heavily. Her arms were around his shell, not caring how hard his plastron was against her chest. His mouth pressed against her head. She could feel his breath hot in her hair. They remained like this for several minutes until they heard a faint wolf-whistle and a faint 'OW!' that had to come from Mikey.

She shook her head. "Pests."

"Yeah." He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I must look a mess." She brushed away the hair out of her eyes. It fell back and Leo raised a hand to tuck it behind her ears.

"No, you look beautiful. The rain is turning your hair into a silver waterfall." His hand slid down the long lock of hair. " But you're going to get sick if I don't get you back into your apartment and warmed up."

"I don't know about that. I think I'm pretty warm right now." She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the mouth. His eyes widened and then closed. 'Yeah, she is pretty warm.' He thought as his arms came around her again. Her lips were the softest thing he'd ever touched.

His mouth was firm and almost burning to hers, boy he was a kisser!

She started to shiver as the wind picked up. Her umbrella went flying off the roof. Leo ended the kiss and stood up, helping her up and sprinting for the stairwell hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after this, Leo and the boys came over to talk to her seriously about another problem.

"Since you're now Leo's girl, we need to teach you to protect yourself." Raphael stated as he took a drink of tea and stretched back on the couch.

She stiffened against Leo where perched on the arm of the couch. "I can protect myself a bit. I was just scared that night. Ain't gonna happen again."

Leo's hand tightened on hers. "Listen love, I'm not always going to be there. I just want you to learn basic defense."

Rachael toyed with one of her knitting needles. "I guess so." Then without warning, and apparently without looking, she threw the needle at Raphael. He moved aside at the last moment and it stuck in the wall.

"Huh, already teaching her Leo?"

"With you guys around, have to."

"That's not a bad idea though. I've got a few thoughts though." Donatello tapped his mouth. "Have you got any training at all in fighting?"

"Well, it sounds silly, but my parents were members of the SCA and I learned a bit of sword, bow, quarterstaff."

"You never told me."

"You didn't ask cherie." She leaned back into his side again.

"Well, you doing anything now?"

"No."

"Well no time like the present as Master Splinter says. Let's take her to the dojo."

They went to the window and Leo took her hands. "Hang on tight, ok."

"We're going…"

"Across the rooftops to the street where we go into the sewer."

He turned around and she grabbed the top of his shell. He climbed out onto the fire escape and she gasped as he jumped. She closed her eyes and waited for him to stop. It felt like forever before he stopped jumping and falling. He twisted around so she was in his arms. She opened her eyes to see that they were standing in an alley near a manhole cover. Mikey opened it up and they went down into the sewer. After a while of the twists and turns of the dim tunnels, Leo said. "Home sweet home." Donatello reached up and touched a brick in the wall. A door opened into a room.

She stepped into a large area that seemed to be partitioned off into several areas, dining, living, and a work area for Donnie seemed to dominate the room. It was the size of a cathedral. It was simply and tastefully, if shabbily decorated. They led her to another room that looked like a dojo. A large humanoid rat sat on a mat near the back wall. She took off her shoes and bowed at the doorway. The rat inclined his head at her and raised a hand at her to approach. She did and knelt gracefully and bowed as Leo told her to earlier.

"You show great respect Rachael-san." The rat said in a deep gravely voice.

"Your son is good teacher and that reflects on the master."

"I am glad that he listens well to my teachings. My son has told me about you Rachael-san and I am glad that you are willing to undergo training as a kunoichi, a female ninja."

"I will try to learn well, Master Splinter. I am also finally glad to make your acquaintance. You have also accepted my invitation for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"With great thanks and gratitude, I was surprised that you did tell my son the truth," he leaned in closer and stared into her eyes. "That you do not fear us and accept us unconditionally."

"Yes Master. My daddy always told me that it don't matter what a person looks like on the outside, What matters is what a person's heart holds."

"He is a wise man."

"No, he was a wise man. He passed beyond several years ago."

Splinter looked sad and reached over to pat her hand. "I'm sorry to hear that. I still miss my Master Yoshi. My sons, leave her with me for a portion of time. I will see how grounded she is in meditation."

"I think that she will do well Master. She is a needle crafter after all."

"So you have said, my son. I will call you when it is your turn to teach her." He waved away the other turtles. Leo gave her a reassuring nod at the door.

Splinter raised a finger. "Now Miss Rachael, attend to me and listen closely."


End file.
